Noche de Halloween un tanto diferente
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: UA. Natsu propuso salir a... ¿Pedir dulces? Eso es para niños chiquitos, ¿no? Todos pensaban eso hasta el resultado de esta noche que debería ser de horror, tal vez, solo tal vez, San Valentín se ha adelantado. Pasen y lean, ¡Mi primer NaLu!, Menciones de GrUvia, JeRza y GaLe. Especial de Halloween ;)


Hoy es Jueves 31 de Octubre, en otras palabras Halloween, Noche de Brujas, Día de los Muertos o como le llamen. Lucy se levantaba como cualquier otro día, pero no era cualquier día, sabía perfectamente de que día se trataba y tenía la intención de hacer algo divertido con sus amigos. No saldría a por eso de "Dulce o truco" por favor, ¿Qué clase de estudiante de tercer año de secundaria saldría a hacer esa niñería? Natsu tal vez, pero ella no, ni sus amigos tampoco, tendrían la madurez suficiente como para no caer si Natsu lo proponía como cada año, ¿Cierto?

Se levantó para tomar una ducha y salir, había quedado con sus amigos en un café cerca del instituto. Ya vestida tomo sus audífonos junto a su IPhone y las llaves de su apartamento, caminó en dirección a aquel café y apresuró el paso al enterarse por cortesía de su IPhone que llevaba unos 25 minutos de retraso. Al llegar entró para encontrarse con todos sus amigos sentados en una mesa del centro, Levy al verla alzó la mano para que se acercara, había una silla vacía junto a ella. Se sentó y comenzaron a hablar por lo que se habían citado allí: Que hacer a la noche. Por lo general solo se juntaban en la casa de Lucy a ver películas de terror, ignorando por completo la infantil propuesta de Natsu que no perdía la esperanza de que su idea convenciera a sus amigos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué se supone que haremos este año?- Preguntó Erza desesperada por el silencio que había.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo de siempre…- Dijeron por poco al mismo tiempo Gray y Jellal.

-¿!Por qué no…-Casi gritó Natsu, pero fue interrumpido por todos a excepción de Lucy.

-¡No haremos eso Natsu!- Le gritaron todos asustándolo.

-Yo opino que es buena idea.- Dijo despreocupadamente Lucy, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa Lucy, eso lo hacíamos hasta cuarto grado, ¡estamos en tercero de secundaria!- Le dijo-gritó Gray.

-¿Y qué? Tenemos 17, no 45. He visto varios chicos de nuestra edad que lo hacen.

-Si pero Lucy-san…- Pensaba en que decir Juvia.

-Vamos, será divertido. Además a Natsu nunca lo tomamos en cuenta, deberíamos hacer algo que él quiera por lo menos este año.

-¡Gracias Lucy!- Le agradeció emocionado Natsu, varios empezaron a voltear a verlos, en definitiva no sabían lo que es ser discretos.

-¡Bien! Entonces está decidido, eso haremos.- Dijo dominante como siempre Erza.

-¿¡Y nosotros cuando opinamos?!- Exclamaron Jellal y Gajeel, Levy no protestaba, si Lu-chan lo había decidido de seguro que sería divertido, después de todo ella lo era.

-Tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo cuando hablábamos, ahora solo cierren el pico y prepárense para esta noche.-Dijo mirándolos en plan de "Cállense o los callo".

-Sí, Erza.- Le dijo Jellal a su novia (**Macabeo xD**).

-Tsk, como quieras pelirroja, pero no voy.

-Pero, Gajeel…- Intentó reclamarle Levy.

-Puedes ir si quieres enana, no es como si te tuviera encadenada.

Levy lo miró con tristeza- Lo siento chicos, no iré, me quedaré con Gajeel en casa.- Dijo la peli-azul mientras que el peli-negro la miraba entre asombrado y enojado.

-Levy-chan, no debes atarte tanto a Gajeel… entiendo que sean novios pero no debes privarte de los demás por él.- Le dijo Lucy.

-Descuida no importa. _De seguro cambia de opinión luego, así que si no llego en 10 o 15 minutos váyanse.-_ Le susurró esto último al oído y se puso de pie.- Vamos, Gajeel.- Este la imito y salieron tomados de la mano (**:3**)

-Bueno, tenemos 2 menos.-Dijo Erza.

-Descuida, de seguro vienen de todos modos.- Le guiñó el ojo.- Conozco bien a Gajeel, ya se le pasa lo caprichoso.

-Como digas Lucy, bueno, nos vemos a la noche.- Gray se puso de pie y antes de dar un paso paro y se volteó.- Por cierto, ¿en dónde nos juntamos?

-En mi casa, los espero allí.- Dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.- Hasta la noche.- Se despidió de todos y se encaminó a su casa.

-¡Espéreme Gray-sama!- Exclamó exageradamente Juvia aferrándose como una lapa al brazo de Gray.

Así todos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de Lucy y Natsu (**Por obvias razones**).

Lucy llegó a su casa y entró encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Natsu estaba en su apartamento, al parecer esperándola, ¿Pero cómo se supone que llegó antes que ella si él se fue luego de que ella lo hizo?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Y más aún, ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?

-Primero, quería preguntarte algo. Y segundo, sabes que siempre he sido más rápido que tú.

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Es que, llamé a Erza para saber de qué se disfrazaría y me dijo que era "Sorpresa", pero que iría en conjunto con Jellal, al igual que Gray y Juvia, y… Q-quería preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo.-Iba poniéndose más nervioso mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. Lucy se quedó sin palabras, tan solo lo miró-_De seguro solo es como amigos para no quedar como infantil…_- Ya con su respuesta.

-Claro Natsu, iré contigo.

-Gracias, L-lucy.

-Y entonces ¿De qué nos disfrazamos?- Se le acercó al oído susurrándole algo inentendible en lo que la rubia estalló en risa.

-¡Perfecto!, ¡Simplemente prefecto!- Gritaba sin poder aguantar la risa mientras que una que otra lágrima se le escapaba.

-¿A que si?- Le dijo Natsu sonriendo al ver el estado de su amiga.

* * *

-Tsk, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?- Decía Gray exasperado por la demora del peli-rosa, obviamente junto con la rubia.-Además Lucy se tarda más de lo que debería, es su casa después de todo.

-Gray-sama, ya cálmese, pone nerviosa a Juvia.

Suspiró irritado.- Ok.

De repente se vieron dos sombras bajar la escalera, ya más abajo podían distinguirse de quienes se trataban, Natsu y Lucy. Natsu estaba con una capa negra con los bordes rojos, una camisa negra con detalles rojos, botas estilo militar, cuernos rojos y un tridente. Lucy llevaba un vestido un poco esponjado con varias plumas en la superficie, una aureola y alas de ángel. Todos los vieron y quedaron sorprendidos, en primera porque sus disfraces eran totalmente opuestos pero compatibles, y segundo porque nadie esperaría que Natsu llegara con una chica _así_, o al menos no el Natsu que conocemos.

-Hasta que llegan.- Dijo Erza, saliendo del trance. Ella estaba disfrazada de sirena, su cola era de color aqua-marino con muchos brillos, un sujetador de conchas azules y orejas de sirena en forma de aleta.-Bien, entonces ya nos vamos.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a todos por tratar de contradecir a Erza.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó volteándose en dirección a la chica de cabellos dorados.

-Es que en un rato más podrían llegar Levy-chan y Gajeel.

-Pero si dijeron que no vendrían.

-Sí, pero Levy-chan me dijo que la esperara porque Gajeel podría cambiar de opinión.

Se abrieron las puertas apenas Lucy terminó la oración, y aparecieron los protagonistas de su conversación anterior.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Gritó feliz Levy, disfrazada de Caperucita roja, y a su lado se encontraba "El lobo feroz".

-¡Ya era hora Levy-chan!

-Gracias por esperarnos Lu-chan.

-Te dije que lo haría Levy-chan.- Rio un poco.- Se nota que Gajeel es bastante bipolar.

-¡De que hablas coneja!

-Ya vámonos.- Dijo Erza ya un poco desesperada por la espera, a lo que todos le respondieron con un "Aye".

Ya en la calle recibían una que otra mirada, a lo que Gray se avergonzaba al saber que eso pasaría, pero todos lo animaban a que no le prestara importancia. Algunos ya se estaban arrepintiendo de haber salido a pedir dulces, incluso el mismo Natsu.

-Saben, esto es un poco raro… deberíamos regresar y tan solo ver películas…-Dijeron todos a excepción de Levy, Juvia y Lucy. Esta última porque ya no se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Tienen razón, no fue tan buena idea como creí…Mejor vayámonos… Dijo Natsu apenado.- Lucy, nos quedamos en tu casa como siempre.- Volteó a su lado para ver a la mencionada para toparse con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba a su lado, se encontraba en la puerta de la casa en frente de ellos, hablando amablemente con la señora que vivía allí. Al ver eso a todos se le abrieron los ojos como platos y abrieron tanto la boca que podrían tocar el suelo.

-Me alegro que una adolescente como tú se atreva a salir hoy en día.- Le decía la señora mientras le daba una cantidad considerable de dulces, Lucy sonreía.- Los jóvenes de hoy creen que esto solo es para niños pequeños.

-Tiene razón.- Le echó una mirada fugaz a sus amigos que la miraban sorprendida.- De hecho, de mis amigos soy la único que se atrevió a tocar la puerta.- Rio un poco.

-¿Tus amigos son esos que están parados en medio de la calle?

-Sí, bueno ya me voy con ellos. Gracias.

-No hay de que.- Se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta.

-Emmm… Lucy… ¿Qué demonios se supone que fue eso?- Le dijo un poco confundido Natsu.

-¿Es que acaso no es obvio? Esto fue a lo que venimos. Es más, fue tu idea.

-Bueno… Sí, pero…

-¿Pero, qué?

-Deberíamos regresarnos a tu casa…

Le entregó las llaves, para la confusión de Natsu.- Vayan si quieren, yo seguiré pidiendo dulces. Pero cuando llegue no quiero que me estés rogando para que te los comparta eh.

-Vamos Lucy, ven con migo… digo con nosotros.- Agregó rápidamente, pero no pasó desapercibido de sus amigos que lo miraron como diciendo "Es demasiado obvio que te gusta". En un momento Gajeel le arrebató las llaves de las manos.

-Porque no acompañas a Lucy, Natsu.- Le dijo Jellal con su voz cargada de sorna

-¿Yo?... Pero…

-Vamos no querrás dejarla sola, ¿O sí?- Le dijo Gray burlonamente.

-No, pero… Levy, ¿porque no nos acompañas?

-Claro Natsu.

-Bien, entonces vamos.-Dijo Lucy sonriendo como siempre.

-Nos vemos en tu casa Lucy.- Dijo Erza caminando en dirección al apartamento de Lucy seguida por todos.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy ya iban de regreso a la casa de la rubia, Levy se había ido antes a ver a Gajeel por lo que Natsu se había puesto algo nervioso. ¿Quién podría estar caminando con ella tranquilo? Caminaban en completo silencio, las calles estaban completamente vacías, definitivamente esta noche no era la del peli-rosa.

-¿Natsu?-La rubia lo miró con extrañeza y el peli-rosa dio un salto para atrás, no por su mirada sino porque se había acercado demasiado a su cara.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh… s-si… ¿q-que de-decias?

-Te preguntaba porque querías hacer esto si no quisiste tocar la puerta de la primera casa.

-Es que… n-no fue como yo pensé…

-Y además…

-…

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-¿Ah? Eh, b-bueno eh… e-es que t-tu…

-Es que yo…

-Em, eh b-bueno e-es q-que…

-Ah. Bueno si no quieres decírmelo no importa pero… dime otra cosa.-Se podía notar cierta tristeza en Lucy tras esto último, y no pasó desapercibida a los ojos del peli-rosa.

-D-di-m-me

-¿Querías que viniera disfrazada junto contigo por otra razón a la que me dijiste?...- Natsu se paralizó al oír eso, ¿es que acaso lo habrían descubierto?

-L-lucy… y-yo… no sé si deba decírtelo….

-Por favor… quiero saber sí…-Calló y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-Cierta esperanza nació dentro del peli-rosa, tal vez a lo que se refería era a _eso_, en ese caso, si tan solo fuera eso, sus sentimientos serían correspondidos. Solo debía arriesgarse a alguna otra respuesta. -Bu-bueno Lucy… la verdadera razón de por qué quise que vinieras conmigo…-La rubia lo miró y se podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno nunca antes visto por ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera por el peli-rosa. Natsu al ver aquello tragó duro y decidió proseguir.- E-es q-que t-tu m-me…

-…

Bajó la mirada y dijo rápidamente, por desgracia a la vez pareció un grito.-Me gustas.-Lucy sonrió.

-Sabía que era eso, también me gustas, Natsu.-Dijo sin parar de sonreír. El peli-rosa se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano para así seguir caminando. La rubia rio un poco y agregó.- Entonces, ¿Ahora estamos saliendo?

-Ah, pues, claro.- Se puso la mano libre tras la nuca y no notó que Lucy se había acercado, al haberse percatado Lucy había depositado un beso en su mejilla sonrojándolo ligeramente. Cuando se hubo separado le susurró al oído.- _Solo espera a que todos se vallan de tu apartamento, Lucy._- Este fue el turno de Lucy de sonrojarse.

* * *

-¡Al fin llegan!- Dijo Gray, posando su mirada en el agarre de la rubia y el peli-rosa. Luego miró al resto como diciéndoles que se fueran, obviamente él y Juvia estaban incluidos en el paquete. Los demás captaron el mensaje y se pusieron de pie, podría decirse que al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, nos vamos.- Dijo Erza. Lucy empezó a temblar ligeramente y Natsu la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, sí. Ya lárguense que tengo algo que hacer.- Dijo Natsu como si nada, ya todos estaban fuera a excepción de Gray, ya iba saliendo pero cuando pasó al lado del peli-rosa rápidamente le susurró.- _Suerte, maldito imbécil._-Natsu le cerró la puerta en la cara, no sin antes sonreír solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-Bien Lucy, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-S-sí.

Empezó a besarla mientras se la llevaba a la habitación, tal vez el destino sepa que harán después…


End file.
